Interactive voice response (“IVR”) systems have become a popular method by which businesses interact with their users. IVR systems allow businesses to classify the reason a user is calling and/or allow businesses to direct users to an appropriate contact to address a user's reason for calling. IVR systems have allowed businesses to reduce operating costs by reducing telephone related staffing requirements. Such IVR systems typically answer incoming telephone calls and present predetermined menus and predetermined options to the user.
In an IVR system, the predetermined menus are typically presented, and a user must navigate the static menus to find an answer to the reason for the call. Navigating through such predetermined menus can be time consuming and frustrating, especially if the caller makes an incorrect selection during the navigation process. Users may be presented with menus unrelated to the user's reason for calling, because of the predetermined and static nature of the menus and options.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the above-referenced challenges, for example, by using call data and online data from multiple systems of users who opt-in, for use in providing IVR responses that are targeted to a user and include content and/or advertisements relevant to his or her call to an IVR system.